


One to talk

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x5 Liar LiarJack and Aaron go at it
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One to talk

“I don’t like your attitude”Aaron tells Jack 

“Join the club”Jack replies 

“You’re one to talk”Aaron spit out at him 

“I’d fire you right now if I could”Jack told him 

“Oh you wouldn’t”Aaron said 

“You’re an embarrassment to the medical profession”Jack slyly commented 

“You’re one too”Aaron said to him 

“I’m not sugar coating anything”Jack crosses his arms

“Very mature of you McNeil”Aaron rolled his eyes


End file.
